Richard Blood (ME-1)
"Innocent lives are an oxymoron." The Immortal The man who would be best known as Al-Mualim, leader of the would be world-cleansing order called Leviathan, was born an Englishman: Richard Ichabod Blood in 1164. His early life would be best summarized as inauspicious, as he was the son of a farmer and his mother died giving birth to his stillborn brother. Richard's life changed dramatically in 1189 with the onset of the Third Crusade. Richard happily volunteered for, in his own words "a change in scenery," but quickly became convinced of the theological importance of retaking the Holy Land under the guidance of Raphaël Dumas. However, it was not long before that newfound conviction was challenged by, and fell to, a member of the Hashashin. Shadow War Killing an Immortal "You're right: humans suck. We're hypocrtical compounds of virtue and vice and we try to be better by doing the same exact shit we've always done and only incrementally movie forward every century or so. But there is grace in our failings. I think in all your centuries you've lost sight of that... At least, I hope you've lost sight of that." Legacy "We don't get to choose our time. Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered and your time is short. You would think after all this time I'd be ready. But look at me: making small talk with my killer. I really am proud of you. You've shown great conviction and endurance All noble qualities...But you're a damn fool." Personality "War changes you. It makes you stronger, more ferocious... and stranger. It blurs the line between animal and man; it can turn even the finest moral exemplar into a predator in the night; watching; learning; hunting; Each time I enter the pit, I emerge reborn. Put the devil on the other side, and I will show up: evolved, adapted, and prepared to fight." Had they met when Richard was Will's age, they would have assumed they were looking in a mirror. In addition to noteworthy similarity in their facial features, the two are remarkably alike in their mentality and personal philosophies. In fact, Will remarked that the similarities were "haunting." Richard is a profoundly introspective individual, and wise beyond his years, even after eight centuries. Relationships William Lawton/Knight Owl "Your compassion is a weakness your enemies do not share." "And your apathy is a weakness all of my enemies do." Trivia *Personality to be based on The Ancient One and Kaecilius from Doctor Strange, and Knight Owl himself. *The Germanic first or given name Richard derives from German, French, and English "ric" (ruler, leader, king) and "hard" (strong, brave), and it therefore means "powerful leader" *The name Ichabod is a Hebrew name, meaning "No glory, the glory has departed." *"Al-Mualim" literally means "The Teacher" in Arabic. *The alias "Oberon Sexton," was actually used by the Joker in the comics. **However he was not knighted as Richard's Oberon Sexton was. Links *Quotations */Gallery/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Multilingual Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:British Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Knife Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Disguise Category:Leviathan (ME-1) Category:Spyral (ME-1) Category:Knight Owl Rogues Gallery (ME-1) Category:Killed by William Lawton (ME-1)